


unprofessional

by KittyAlarm



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAlarm/pseuds/KittyAlarm
Summary: — Будет ли это считаться непрофессиональным? — спрашивает Кью, опускаясь на колени к М.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unprofessional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574250) by [jayeinacross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross). 



> Переведено для команды Espionage на ФБ-2016

Уже темнеет, когда Кью проскальзывает наверх, в офис М.  
Здание МИ-6 редко когда бывало абсолютно пустым, даже после закрытия всегда кто-то оставался до поздней ночи. Отдел Кью хорошо известен своим руководителем и работниками, которые фактически там ночуют, хотя во всех остальных отделах тоже есть свои собственные полуночники. Ив всё еще сидит за рабочим столом и стучит по клавиатуре. Она только кивает Кью и одаривает его понимающей улыбкой.

Когда Кью закрывает за собой дверь, М поднимает глаза от бумаг, улыбается и, оттолкнув кресло от большого деревянного стола, манит к себе.  
— Будет ли это считаться непрофессиональным? — спрашивает Кью, опускаясь на колени к М.  
— Возможно, — отвечает М, усмехнувшись, — но твой начальник может просто закрыть на это глаза.

Он целует Кью, медленно, томно и глубоко. Его руки тянутся вверх, запутываясь в уже растрепанных волосах Кью, который легко обвивает шею М руками. Между поцелуями они говорят о том, как прошел день. М рассказывает насколько действительно пугающе эффективна Ив, Кью сетует на Бонда:  
— Он всегда приходит и маячит, пугает всех новичков и надоедает мне постоянными вопросами о его технике. Он мог бы получать ее быстрее, если бы не уничтожал все, что я ему даю.  
М издает довольный звук куда-то в шею Кью:  
— Я думаю, ты ему нравишься.  
Кью фыркает:  
— Он ведет себя как десятилетка, дразнится и раздражает, если ты полагаешь, будто это знак, что я ему нравлюсь, то конечно!  
— Именно так я и думаю. И не пытайся лгать, что тебе это не нравится. Ты плохо притворешься, Кью.  
— Что ж, в таком случае, — Кью улыбается и скользит губами по скуле М,- даже если ты так не думаешь, я скорее рад, что ты один из немногих людей в мире, которые знают мое настоящее имя.  
М хмыкает в знак согласия:  
— Насколько вероятно, что Бонд каким-то образом узнает его?  
— Он — шпион. Почти наверняка.  
— Ты не выглядишь слишком расстроенным из-за этого, — говорит М.  
Впрочем, как и он сам.

Вдруг слышится шум за дверью и голос Ив, звучащий так, будто рядом есть Бонд, и, разумеется, они слышат, как он с ней ругается. Кью вздыхает и изгибается, пытаясь встать, но М сжимает руки на его талии, не давая подняться. Он ухмыляется, и Кью возвращает ему ухмылку, откидываясь назад ровно в тот момент, когда Бонд врывается внутрь.

— Это не моя вина! Я уже иду домой! — кричит Ив снаружи, и цокот ее каблуков постепенно исчезает.

Они продолжают делать то же, что делали — целуются, это представление специально для Бонда.  
Руки М скользят вниз, его пальцы охватывают бедра Кью, который тянется назад, игриво кусая М за нижнюю губу. М удовлетворен тем, как Бонд, замерев, смотрит на них, и на мгновение ему кажется, что он действительно шокирован до потери дара речи.

Бонд наконец отмирает:  
— Наверняка это своего рода нарушение правил безопасности.  
— Да, но все в порядке до тех пор, пока Премьер-министр не знает, — говорит Кью, поправляя очки.  
М добавляет:  
— Мы — секретная служба, в конце концов, и мы не собираемся рассказывать, а вы?  
— Я почти боюсь спросить, сколько именно правил вы нарушаете?  
— Хотите помочь нам нарушить что-то еще? — спрашивает Кью.

И хотя такие ужасные намеки больше подходят самому Бонду, он не собирается отказываться от подобного приглашения.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание от автора jayeinacross:  
> Мой новый девиз — это нормально до тех пор, пока Премьер-министр не узнает.


End file.
